


Zetsu

by wherewolf



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck (one-sided), M/M, Pining, Pre-Chimera Ant Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherewolf/pseuds/wherewolf
Summary: Killua and Gon have a friendly fight. Killua has a less friendly fight with himself.





	Zetsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [izayoi_no_mikoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/gifts).



The forest hums with the usual quiet sounds of life in the afternoon. Birds call out sweetly in overlapping song from the trees. Rabbits and squirrels bound through patches of dappled sunlight, noses twitching in anticipation of their next meal. There’s a certain idyllic stillness over everything, even the creatures in motion. Nothing is hurried. Everyone has time. 

Perched up in his tree, Killua has more time than most. Undetected by anything in the forest, he waits and watches, predator-still. The wind moves through him without disturbing him, or him disturbing it. The only part of him that moves is his eyes, flicking back and forth, wary and alert. 

It’s his ears that save him, though; a careless snap of a twig alerts him, and he bursts from his tree, shooting up and away from Gon’s swiping hands. 

“Aww~!” He hears Gon whine behind him, and he snickers, already twisting in midair to counterattack.

Gon dodges his first move, then catches Killua’s kick on his crossed forearms. He kicks back in response and Killua grabs his ankle, sending them both tumbling to the ground below. 

They land on their sides and Killua knees Gon in the stomach, catching a supernaturally strong elbow to the face in response. They spring apart, Killua bouncing back lightly on the balls of his feet, Gon laughing delightedly. “Oy, oy!” Killua shouts. “No using Nen!”

“That wasn’t a rule!” Gon shouts back, and the punch he aims at Killua’s shoulder next is covered with Nen. 

Killua dodges and uses _Ken_ , just like how Bisky showed them. The next time Gon comes at him with a _Ko_ -covered fist, he doesn’t bother to dodge, just lets the blow force him backwards – and uses that force to bury his fist in Gon’s stomach. 

“Ahhh, Killua!” Gon shouts, bent over. “That hurt!” 

“Of course it did! Idiot! Bisky told us not to use _Ko_ so recklessly!” Killua shouts back, but he can feel himself smiling. 

“Oh yeah…” Gon straightens up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Want to keep going?” 

He’s smiling, that big, bright smile that rearranged something in Killua the first time he saw it. His face is half-shadowed; the sunlight through the trees has lit one of his eyes up in gold and left the other dark brown, and they look right on his face, the light and the shadow both. 

Killua wants to touch his face. Killua wants to reach out with his hands and trace the curve of Gon’s jaw, even though he’s already memorized it with his eyes. His hands twitch with how badly he wants it. He forces them into fists to make them stop. 

“Of course,” he says instead, and is rewarded by having Gon rush at him with no warning. 

Once the sun sets, they sit together at the base of a tree, listening to the wildlife change around them. “We had the same kind of owl on Whale Island,” Gon says, pointing. 

“We didn’t have that kind back home,” Killua admits, watching Gon’s hand instead of the sky. It drops right between them, just inches from Killua’s own hand. 

Killua wants so badly to hold it. He wonders if Gon has warm hands. His shoulder is so warm against Killua’s; he must. 

They’re done fighting. Killua can’t make his hands into fists to get rid of the feeling. So instead he just sits with it, feeling it and feeling hollowed out by it. 

_You are my most important person,_ he thinks to the curve of Gon’s cheek and the shadow of his nose in the dark. _I would do anything to protect you._

Gon wouldn’t leave if he said it. But he would probably laugh, uncomprehending. 

Killua puts his hands behind his head and Gon leans against his arm, humming. “The moon looks different from here,” he says.

“Does it?” Killua asks.

Gon points again, and Killua looks. The two of them are so close together, pointed in the same way, reaching towards the same goal. It’s enough. It will have to be enough.


End file.
